Miserable Together
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: After the Generation of Miracles graduated high school, they all decided to pursue paths that kept them far apart. On Christmas Eve they decide to come together again. However, as is their nature, everything doesn't go according to plan. Features: AkaKuro, MidoTaka, food poisoning, 12 Days of OTP Day 11.


Hello again KNB fandom! Here is a a cute MiraGen Christmas fic. I was going to do Kaneki and Hide, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Current Kaneki is too depressed for me to actually do anything with him. So I went with KNB, which I could write about all day. However, I did try to write th KaneHide, and it killed my muse, so this is a little half-assed. I apologize for that. I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.

Day 11 is dedicated to my KNB babies!

Prompt I used for this one: None

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

Their first year out of high school, the Generation of Miracles decided to spend Christmas Eve together. They all piled in to Seijuurou and Tetsuya's cozy condo in Tokyo that week, with everyone trickling in one by one. The first night that they were all together was the 23rd, and they ordered take-out and watched terrible movies.

They never imagined that as they all fell asleep in the living room that just a few hours later they would all be sick.

That night had been hell. Most of them had been up and down on their way to the bathroom, and Seijuurou had had to call in their maids from Kyoto to help their resident two. He was just thankful that he and Tetsuya had their own private bathroom, as it meant that they didn't have to share their private hell with anyone else.

They all were congregating in the living room the following morning. Various bottles and glasses of ginger ale sat on the table. Crackers and other light foods were there too. Tetsuya had a large bottle of Gatorade clutched tightly in his hands, as he couldn't handle the carbonation that was in the ginger ale.

Tetsuya was curled up in Seijuurou's arm chair, dozing off with the hopes of sleeping away his nausea. Shintaro and Kazunari were still passed out in one of the guest rooms that they had been given, but Shintaro had already texted Seijuurou to explain that he was over it. He was helping Kazunari through it now. Atsushi was in the kitchen, and Ryouta was in the bathroom once again.

"Why did we have to pick Chinese?" Satsuki whined. Daiki was groaning on the couch next to her, a bucket held tightly in his lap.

"There is nothing we can do about it. Look, Atsushi's already gotten past this." Seijuurou said. His own stomach was a little sensitive, but for the most part, he was fine now too. He pulled the blanket up and around Tetsuya's shoulders, running a soothing hand through his hair.

He always hated to see his Tetsuya sick. He got clingy and would beg for the pain to stop. Last night had been hell because he didn't have enough strength to comfort him as he usually did.

"What a way to spend the holidays." Ryouta's voice had them all looking up. He was cradling his stomach as he slowly made his way to the couch. He dropped between Satsuki and Daiki, leaning over to cuddle with the pink-haired woman.

"Those that suffer together stay together?" Tetsuya softly asked.

"Sleep, Tetsuya." Seijuurou chided. Tetsuya cracked open an eye, offering him a weak smile.

"I'm okay, Sei." He promised. He sat up a little, patting the arm of the chair. Sensing his need to be comforted, Seijuurou scooped him up in his arms, doing his best not to disturb his tender stomach before sitting back down. Tetsuya curled up in his arms, shivering a bit as his warm nest was disturbed. Seijuurou let out a quiet sigh, rubbing at his back. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I should take you back to our bed." Seijuurou murmured. Tetsuya shook his head, and one of his hands weakly curled in to Seijuurou's t-shirt.

"Please don't. I want to be miserable with everyone." He said. Seijuurou didn't push the issue any further than that, but he did press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Rest then." He ordered. Tetsuya nodded, cuddling in even closer.

"I think it hit Tetsu the worst." Daiki's comment brought Seijuurou's gaze up to meet the concerned gazes from the couch. He nodded, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Yes. He's been sick recently. The stress of school and the holidays." Seijuurou explained. "He refuses to take it easy like I keep insisting." He added with a scowl. Tetsuya peeked up from where he was pressed against Seijuurou's chest.

"I like my job. It makes me feel like I'm earning my keep here." He mumbled. Seijuurou didn't comment on that, not wanting to have this fight again. Especially in front of other people. He loved his boyfriend, and the people that surrounded them, but some things just needed to be kept private.

"Can I stay here tomorrow?" Atsushi asked as he wandered back in to the living room. He dropped in to the other arm chair, his hand in a bag of chips. Seijuurou nodded.

"Yes. You are all more than welcome to remain here until you are feeling up to leaving." He promised.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent resting. By the time that night rolled around, everyone was up and moving and had washed themselves of the illness. Now they were all sitting around the coffee table, playing poker. Tetsuya was sitting in Seijuurou's lap, his face pale with the fever he had developed. However, he was laughing at their reactions to Seijuurou's wins, and his eyes were a bit clearer than had been earlier.

"Here, Kuroko, take this." Shintaro said, handing the ex-shadow his medication. His timer had just gone off. He scowled, though he accepted the medicine. Seijuurou passed him his Gatorade, and the game paused temporarily. He swallowed the pills and then quickly drank away the unpleasant taste.

"Why does it have to taste so terrible?" He asked, slumping back against his boyfriend. Seijuurou hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I wish I had an answer, my love. You only have to take this on until the fever has been gone for a few hours." He promised.

"Please keep playing, everyone." Tetsuya insisted. The others all gave him looks of concern, and they reluctantly turned back to their cards. Seijuurou really wished that he would rest in bed, or even on the couch. But his stubborn creature of a boyfriend insisted on staying with them.

He understood, he really did. They hadn't been with most of these guys since the summer. He had missed them dearly. But his health was important too.

The game eventually ended, and they cleaned up before sitting around in a comfortable silence.

"Guys?" Ryouta asked softly.

"Ryou-chan?" Satsuki asked, running a hand through Daiki's hair as he curled up in her lap.

"I'm glad we came here anyway. I missed you guys." The blond admitted. "New York City can be a really lonely place." Everyone turned their attention to the blond, and Seijuurou frowned when he noticed the distant look in his eyes. Satsuki pouted and tugged him to her side. Daiki's arm came up and he pulled him closer to them both.

"LA can be lonely when we're separated too." She said.

"I've missed all of you." Tetsuya murmured in to Seijuurou's shoulder, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Seijuurou reached up and cupped the back of his head, turning a bit to press a tender kiss to his forehead. He was relieved to feel that his fever had gone down a bit.

"We should try and get together over spring break." Kazunari suggested from his spot behind Shintaro. Shintaro nodded, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Let's go to a fun place, though. Our condo wouldn't be a great place to get together for something like that." Tetsuya said.

"I agree. We could all go to LA and sleep in Satsuki and Daiki's apartment." Seijuurou suggested, a wicked smirk settling on his lips. Tetsuya grinned, cuddling closer.

"What an excellent idea, Seijuurou-kun. We could go to the beach, too." He added.

"Who actually said you could stay?"

"Now Dai-chan, it could be fun~"

"Gah, Satsuki, not you-"

"Can I stay in your bed, Aominecchi?!"

"Oi, where in the hell are we all going to sleep?"

"Well, Seijuurou-kun and I might just stay in a hotel."

As the others all began to plan the trip, a smile graced Seijuurou's lips.

Even if this Christmas hadn't gone exactly to plan, the familiar arguing illustrated that their goal had been accomplished. Their Generation family was as strong as ever, and he was so very grateful to spend this time of year with them.

"What do you think, Sei?" Tetsuya nudged him, pulling him from his thoughts. Seijuurou looked down at him, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Tetsuya asked with a small frown.

"Yeah, Akashi, you zoned out for a minute there."

"Aka-chin, don't catch Kuro-chin's fever."

Seijuurou shook his head, offering them a reassuring smile.

"I was just thinking about how much fun we all managed to have together anyway. I wonder what adventure's we'll have in LA." He said. The Generation all began to answer his musing, and he tightened his grip on Tetsuya. If this next year was anything like the last, he would be okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hope you guys liked it a little bit. I tried, but again, my muse died. Sorry! Day 12 will be up shortly, and will be taking place in the K fandom. It's basically a HOMRA family Christmas, with Mikoto/Totsuka fluff.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
